Milton Knight
| birth_place = Mineola, New York | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = American | cartoonist = y | write = | art = | ink = | publish = | color = | alias = Lou Hepton | notable works = Hugo Mighty Mouse | website = http://www.miltonknight.net | awards = | subcat = American }} Milton Knight (born May 12, 1962) is an American cartoonist/animator, comic book artist and writer, painter, and storyboard/layout artist known for his Golden Age (1930s) cartooning style. Biography Early life and education At age two, Knight began to draw,"About the Artists & Writers," African-American Classics, Graphic Classics vol. 22 (Eureka Productions, 2011). paint and create comic book attempts and animation. In 1978 to 1979, he attended BOCES Nassau County Cultural Arts Center (Syosset, New York) and Hofstra University. Illustrator From 1979 on, he illustrated for national magazines and newspapers: The Village Voice, Family Weekly, Nickelodeon Magazine, The Electric Company Magazine, National Lampoon, High Times, Heavy Metal, and others. He created theatre posters, music CD covers, greeting cards, candy, T-shirts, paintings, and other products. Comics Knight's first published comics work was Hugo, a one-shot published by Fantagraphics in 1982 and billed as "fairy tales for adults." Fantagraphics brought the title back as a three-issue series in 1984–85, and later collected it as a trade paperback. Knight also write and drew the ten-issue Marvel Comics series Mighty Mouse, a spin-off of the Ralph Bakshi project The New Adventures. Animation Knight moved to California in 1991, where he became an animator for TV cartoons. He developed the art, character, props, background, storyboard, and color designs of animated cartoons for Disney TV, MGM TV, Saban, Rhythm & Hues, Warner Bros. Animation, HBO, and others; notable titles included Ralph Bakshi's Cool World, Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, and The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat. Knight teaches art at The Colonnade Art Gallery and Studio in Pasadena, California. He is an animation archive volunteer for the International Animated Film Association. Bibliography Animation * Cool World (Ralph Bakshi/Paramount, 1992) — character designer, layout, animation * Battletoads (TV movie, 1992) — storyboard/layout artist * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (DIC Entertainment, 1993) — story, storyboard artist character, background & prop design, layout, animation. * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (Film Roman, 1995) — directed four shorts, co-writer * The Mouse and the Monster (Saban, 1996) — storyboard artist, etc. * Safety spot for the California Department of Water Resources (Baer Animation) — director, animator * Johnny Test (2005) * Class of 3000 (2006) — storyboard artist * Attila and the Great Blue Bean (2007) — illustrations * Caprice! - independent cartoon planned, not made Comics * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Murakami-Wolf-Swenson, 1990) * Mighty Mouse (Marvel Comics, 1990–1991) — 10-issue series * Betty Boop's Big Break * Graphic Classics (Eureka Productions, 2001–present) — paperback series; H.G. Wells, Edgar Allan Poe, and Arthur Conan Doyle adaptations * Harveyville Fun Times! * The Graphic Canon (Seven Stories Press) — "Poker!" (Zora Neale Hurston adaptation) * Molasses (Syrup Pirates, 2014 - 2015) - "Blackbird Pie", "Adolph" Eurotic/Adult comics * Hugo (Fantagraphics Books, 1982, 1984–1985) — first published comics work * Screw strips, including "Wolfo" * Heavy Metal strips (1980s) * Mack * Midnite the Rebel Skunk * Moonie (Moonchild) (MU Press) * Nanny Dickering * Slug 'n' Ginger — under the pen name Lou Hepton * Wild Kingdom (Mu Press) * Zoe (in High Times) * Hinkley (MU Press) * World War 3 Illustrated Music album covers * Sheiks and Vamps 1920's Dance Bands Vol. 1 * Laughter from the Hip (1989) * The Definitive Fats Waller, Vol. 2: Hallelujah (1991) * The Raymond Scott Project, Volume 1: Powerhouse (Stash Records, 1992) * Halloween Stomp: Haunted House Party (Jass Records, 1993) * Que Rico! Mozambique (Esrico Music, 1996) — Ricardo Estrada * Viper Mad Blues: Songs Of Dope & Depravity (Mojo Records, 1996) * Sissy Man Blues (Mojo Records, 1999) References External links * * * Milton Knight - The World of Knight - Pasadena, California * * GRAPHIC CLASSICS bio * Knight bio at ComicVine Category:1962 births Category:Living people Category:American animators Category:American comics artists Category:African-American comics creators Category:American comics creators Category:American storyboard artists